


A Rude Awakening

by JekkieFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Medieval Fantasy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, a cute thing i originally wrote over a year ago, lich character, phoenix character, siofra is being siofra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: Siofra had a plan. She thought it a good and proper plan. It had steps and everything. The seven-year-old’s perfect plan consisted of two simple parts:1. Sneak into the room.2. Scare mom and dad.Aka: An average morning in Corsinby castle. Or, in which Siofra is sneaky.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my characters from my webcomic [The Tale of Corsinby on tapastic](https://tapas.io/series/The-Tale-of-Corinsby)

With silent steps, Siofra slowly crept down the hall. Golden light shined through the aged glass windows at the end of the stone corridor. Only the soft sound of the girl’s night dress drifted in the morning air.

Siofra had a plan. She thought it a good and proper plan. It had steps and everything. The seven-year-old’s perfect plan consisted of two simple parts:

1\. Sneak into the room.

2\. Scare mom and dad.

It was foolproof.

She stood in front of the ornate doors of her parents room. It was covered in swirling decorations in the carved wood. Each square foot depicted grand deeds of ancient kings. Siofra would have liked a smooth door. It’s easier to sneakily press your ear against.

Siofra listened for signs of parental wakefulness, but was met with silence. With bated breath she slowly pushed one of the heavy doors open. Inside on the bed sat the skeletal figure of her mother. She was awake, and dressed in her usual black and gold robes. Lumora, for that was her name, looked distracted. Siofra could proceed.

The girl just managed to get her little shoulder through the door when--

_Creek_

“Siofra?” Lumora whispered.

Siofra froze. Maybe if she didn’t move, her mother wouldn’t see her.

“Come here.” Her mother waved her hand, indicating for Siofra to sit on the bed.

Siofra approached on quiet tip-toe, and sat next to her mother on the clean covers. On the other side of Lumora lay the sleeping form of her father, Haast. Siofra’s mother was running her ivory fingers through his dark hair.

“Have any ideas on how to wake him up?” her mother grinned.

Siofra nodded. She was already modifying the plan in her head. Quickly Siofra whispered something to her mother.

Lumora gave a nod of approval.

The girl slipped off the bed, and went to the other side of the room. Siofra turned back around, took a deep breath, and charged towards the bed. With squealing laughter Siofra yelled, “Wake up!” as she flopped onto the mattress.

Haast jolted awake. He sat up, head whipping around for answers.

Siofra hugged her confused father, and giggled into his chest.

“Good morning,” Lumora smiled.

“Love you,” Siofra mumbled.

He relaxed, and chuckled, “That’s one way to wake up.” Haast hugged his daughter back, and kissed her head. “But now we have to make the bed.”

Siofra groaned, “But it’s _your_ bed, not _mine._ ” Her body went limp in protest, and she sunk into the blankets.

Lumora smooth the wrinkles in her daughter’s dress. Through her internal laughter she soothed, “It’s alright, little one.”

“Melodramatic,” Haast said to Lumora, “like someone I know.” Haast received a playful swat on his shoulder as he grinned.

Lumora was not hurt by this, but was happy to see him smile at his own joke. “Alright,” Lumora said, rising from the bed. “That’s enough. Time to get up.”

As morning turned into a lazy late morning, the odd little family started their day as per usual. Lumora went to her studies, Haast to the garden, and Siofra wandered around wondering who would be more entertaining to bother.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in February of 2019. It was an exercise to try and figure out my characters. I spent the month writing one-shots for TToC while trying to mentally sort through the plot. The result was writing half of the plot heavy scenes, and the other half being fluff. It was a really fun exercise, and I'd recommend it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
